For This One Night
by supersmashkingdomhearts9902
Summary: Hercules and Megara are finally alone, and are now able to enjoy each other's company on their wedding night. With nothing but each other's bodies to explore, both Meg and Hercules take their time, making sure one another is pleasured to their hearts content. Enjoying each and every moment, the young couple consummate their marriage on a passion filled night. Smut/Possible PWP


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first ever attempt at PWP/Smut! I'm considering this PWP mainly because there is no real plot.**

**I mean yes there is a small little story line in here but I wouldn't really count it as an actual plot! Anyways feel free to leave a review because feedback makes my day. Constructive criticism is also welcomed just please don't be rude.**

**I'm really nervous about posting this and I hope it doesn't suck too much. Please keep in mind that I'll obviously need some practice but as of now I just wanted to challenge myself.**

**I also apologize in advance for any OCC-ness you may find within this one-shot. I don't think there's any but then again OOC - ness is literally in the eye of the beholder, so in advance I apologize.**

**Anyways without further ado – **_**enjoy…**_

* * *

_**For This One Night**_

"Meg, what are you-"

"Shhh," she immediately silences him as she quickly places her index finger over his tender lips, smirking at the apprehension in his crystal blue eyes.

The reception and banquet had taken up most of the night, and it had left both husband and wife hungry for each other's touch. Fortunately enough however, over the past few days Hercules had spent hours, learning what it truly meant to pleasure a being said though just because he knew a thing or two, it didn't make the nerves subside any less.

While Megara on the other hand was very _skilled _to say the least. Even though she wasn't exactly proud of the things she had been forced to do in the past – she had learned something if not everything!

And besides this was their wedding night, if anything she saw it as her mission to make this night one of the best nights of his life. Which considering how inexperienced he was, it probably wouldn't be as hard and challenging as she had made it out to be.

At the moment Hercules sat on the edge of their bed, watching in delight as his bride spread her hands wide against his muscular thighs. She then slid her hand down until her thumbs were meeting at the base of his aroused manhood.

A soft smirk graced her features as she spoke in a low and seductive tone, "Oh geez Wonderboy if I had known you were so big I would've prepared myself."

"S-sorry," he couldn't help but blush at all the physical attention he was receiving. This was definitely a first for him, and if this wasn't pleasure then he didn't know what was.

"You don't have to apologize, Herc," Meg told him reassuringly as she continued rotating her thumbs in circle, massaging the base of his enlarged member through his trousers "the bigger the better."

Hercules moaned in satisfaction as he felt his wife continue to work her magic. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back as he tried his best to enjoy each and every second of it. He wasn't even aware of how scarlet-red she had managed to make his cheeks look.

Still applying pressure, she rubbed up the length of his shaft, until she reached his buttons. She unbuttoned his pants for him, before reaching one hand out and grasping his member gently.

As expected - his skin was naturally soft. She squeezed eagerly and Hercules moaned, before instinctively sliding his tender manhood through her fingers.

"Oh Meg," he moaned her name with such ease; he had to admit it certainly was something he could get used to do "please stroke me? It feels so good – please Meg?"

Merely complying with her husband's instructions, she moved her hand up and down on his shaft as he continued to moan. Eventually however Meg forced herself to stop, realizing that her husband's manhood was already as hard as a rock.

Hercules said nothing at all as he felt his wife immediately stop running her hand up and down his now aching shaft, "Oh Gods Meg, that was amazing! If I had known our wedding night was going to feel this good, I would've-"

Once again he was silenced as she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeply passionate kiss. As their lips came crashing together, Hercules wasted no time in helping her out of her velvet-red colored nightgown.

Quickly removing both straps from her shoulders, he watched as her nightgown fell off of her chest on to her lap. Usually he would've mentally scolded himself for being so rash, and not waiting for her to stand up before properly removing her nightgown.

However his gaze instantly fell upon her breasts, her pinkish-brown nipples erected already. He lifted his hands and cupped each breast, thumbs flicking over the firm nipples, "Gods, Meg, they're so soft, so warm, so perfect."

Meg couldn't help but moan at all the attention her chest was receiving. She adored the way his firm hands stimulated her chest.

Another soft moan escaped her lips as she felt her husband continue to squeeze and tug on her breasts. Her delicate moans being all the encouragement he needed to continue.

She smiled up at her husband before haste fully pulling her nightgown down, removing it completely before throwing it to the ground.

Before Hercules had the chance to actually study her completely nude body, she wrapped her arms around his neck and once again pulled him into another inviting kiss.

Megara continued to pull her husband down until finally her back was against the mattress, and his body was finally mounted on top of hers.

The first thing her husband did before anything was untie her hair ribbon. He threw it to the ground, watching as her beautiful auburn-colored locks cascaded freely. He looked at her with lust-filled eyes, a soft gasp escaping his mouth as he tried his best to recuperate from the intensity of it all, "What now?"

"Well now," a devious smirk played out on her lips as she threw her head back into the mattress, exposing her body completely "now I'm yours."

Hercules merely nodded his head in understanding before gently kissing her collarbone, and then he moved down to her breastbone, watching as she gasped in anticipation.

"I love you Meg," those three words meant the world to her, for in those words was the truth and nothing but the truth. It brought everything together, and made every painful struggled they had been forced to endure worth while.

Before his wife had the chance to reply, he continued pleasuring her every need, giving the left breast a delicate kiss. He then sucked on the nipple, causing her to let out a rather loud moan.

He began giving the right breast the same attention while teasing the other nipple with his strongly firm hand. Meg once again moaned from the pleasure of it all, closing her violet-colored eyes as she slowly began to drift into a world of pure and utter desire.

"I am the luckiest man on this Earth," he muttered sweetly before gently, leaving a trail of kisses down her ribs, pass her navel, and down to her pubic bone.

He opened her legs to continue kissing down until he reached her clitoris. He took a moment to study her sex, his eyes going wide from the shock of it all, "Gods Meg you're soaking wet…"

Gulping down his nervous emotions, he swiftly took both his middle and ring finger and pushed them slowly inside of her core, watching as she squirmed from the sudden contact.

She rapidly began running her delicate fingers through her husband's orange colored hair, grasping on to it for dear life, "Oh Wonderboy, where on Earth did you learn to fuck like this?"

Hercules eyes went wide at the bluntness of his words, he was a bit taken back to say the least but that didn't dare stop him from continuing.

Eventually after pulling his fingers in and out of her, he decided he'd move on to a different sort of technique.

He firmly grabbed a hold of her hips, opening her legs wide before he finally began sucking on her clitoris. His tongue worked wonders on and inside her sex. Her moans seemed perpetual, never-ending and forever continuing.

Eventually as he pulled his tongue out and then inserted his middle finger, her body began feeling cold, her walls tightening around his fingers

Megara eventually reached her first orgasm for the night. She panted and gasped for breath as she rubbed the sweat off her forehead, "Oh Wonderboy that was amazing. Where did you learn to do all _that?"_

Hercules sat up, placing his hand on the back of his neck as he began to chuckle nervously. He himself had yet to finally start sweating but to say his cheeks were burning a fiery-red color was a true understatement.

"I-uh well to be honest with you Meg, my dad showed me," he couldn't help but feel like a stuttering buffoon as he confessed where exactly he learned to pleasure a woman "he showed me in a book. He said it was important to please the woman in bed, especially on your wedding night."

"Well remind me to thank your dad when we see him again," she carefully sat up before kissing his cheek only to scoot closer "that was amazing Herc! I really hadn't expected all that from you."

"Yeah well," Hercules simply shrugged it off innocently as he suddenly realized their job was far from done. Yes, they had both pleasured each other but that hadn't _truly _consummated their marriage.

Their bodies had yet to truly be one.

Without any hesitation, he firmly placed his hand on her bare shoulder before finally pulling her into a warm and fiery kiss. Soon after the unison of their lips, their tongues eagerly found one another, making the kiss even more affectionate then before.

As Meg continued to kiss her husband, she immediately began to realize what it is they had yet to do. They had both been so caught up in pleasuring each other, they had forgotten all about the real reason why they were doing this.

After all this was their wedding night, it was sacred – it was the night their bodies collide together and became one.

Being the clever girl she was - Meg instantaneously grabbed a hold of her husband's long, large shaft. It, like everything else, was much bigger than normal and she knew it would cause her much pain when he rammed it into her.

No matter how gentle he tried to be, she just knew it would hurt, considering how massive it was in both length and width.

"Alright Wonderboy it's time for another surprise," thinking quickly Meg bent down a bit before gingerly giving his manhood a soft kiss upon the head. She continued to hold a firm grasp on to it, not daring to let go of it for a second.

He gasped, never once imagining this or even thinking something like this could ever be done by someone as sweet as his dear wife. However nothing surprised him more than what she did next.

Gratefully, she took his sensitive member into her mouth. She bobbed back and forth letting more of his length into the warm, tightness of her tender mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, making soft slurping sounds. She stroked his cock in one hand and cradled her husband's balls in the other.

Hercules's warm manhood slid in and out of her mouth. Each thrust of his hips caused it to go deeper. Meg moaned on his shaft, but the sounds were muffled by his member.

When his shaft's big head hit the entrance to her throat, she relaxed the muscles in her throat which allowed it to go all the way in. Her lips pressed against the smooth skin at the base of his manhood.

"Oh Meg you're killing me," he could barely control himself anymore. At this point his hips were basically buckling themselves. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, and that this was going to be over just before it begun, she released him from pleasurable prison.

To say that Meg was turning him on was an understatement, knowing she would do something like that to him, he could no longer wait to ravish her. Just looking at her now made his body stiffen in all kinds of ways.

Meg gently pulled away, sitting back up before finally placing a hot and tender kiss on her husband's cheek, "There. Now you can finally have me. _Take me _Wonderboy, I'm all yours."

Hercules nervously bit down on his lower lip. He knew he had nothing to fear, after everything they had done that night – there was no excuse to be embarrassed or scared.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hungrily claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. His eyes once again darkened with lust as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, once again pulling him down.

He softly mounted on top of her, pulling away from the kiss before finally starting to leave a trail of warm kisses up and down her neck. Her moans were gentle and soft, he had to admit it was a nice change from all the panting and gasping.

He then settles himself between her legs, feeling the heat he presses his lips against her ear before speaking in a low and husky tone, "You feel amazing…"

With a deep breath, he inserted himself into her, feeling just a tad built guilty as he hears a soft whimper escape her mouth.

"Oh Wonderboy you're enormous," Meg's whimpers of discomfort soon turn into a vivacious moans as she wraps her long legs around his waist, pushing him in closer and causing her body to tremble from the impact of it all.

Every moment was pure and utter perfection, he wanted each and every second to last an eternity. He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers as he continued to thrust deeply. He dove inside of the moment, losing himself within her very being.

Driving more intensely inside her, Hercules's eyes widened as his pace quickened, feeling the pleasure start to drown every sense.

Megara matched her hips with each thrust downwards, and clenched on every withdrawal making the most of friction. She felt the heat start to grow in her belly and in unison the two look deeply into each other's eyes.

For an instant, animal like-lust replaced emotion as Hercules announced his climax with a loud, masculine grunt. She could feel him release as he stopped his thrusting and pushed forward on her body. Her husband buried his sweat beaded head against her neck and shivered through his orgasm, gasping against her skin.

He gradually collapses off of her, his back crashing onto the mattress as he keeps her gaze locked on her. Pulling the covers over their now naked bodies, he plants a soft kiss on her lips, "I love you."

She looks back at him with teary eyes. Reality is slowing sinking in; never again would she have to go back to being slave. Never again would she be anyone's _whore. _She is finally free from all the troubles of the world. She finally had it..._freedom._

The freedom from the drudgery of everyday life. Freedom from the pain, freedom from the guilt. From regret. Freedom from sadness, freedom from loss. She no longer belonged to any of those awful virtues, none of them could control her life anymore.

From now on she was just his and his alone. She was his wife, she was his lover and she was his best friend. As she moved closer, she gently places a soothing kiss on his lips.

Her features light up as she begins to realize just how wonderful life is turning out to be, "I love you too."

_For this one night, there was no fear…_

_For this one night, there was no pain or sacrifice…_

_For this one night, everything just froze…_

_For this one night, things were perfect…_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I also hope it wasn't too awful.**

**I am more than happy to hear any suggestions/tips. I am very open when it comes to my writing, and since the whole purpose behind this little writing exercise was to sharpen my skills – I'll be more than happy to hear you out lol.**

**Anyways – **_**until next time everyone…**_


End file.
